mlpegfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Друг на всю жизнь
Друг на всю жизнь (англ. A Friend For Life) — песня, играющая в титрах фильма My Little Pony: Девочки из Эквестрии. Согласно словам Даниэла Инграма, «это была последняя минута фильма, отведённая под титры.» В титрах не указывают исполнителя песни, но в них показывают Дерпи в человеческом образе, танцующую с маффином. Инграм утверждает, что «написал эту песню как балладу об Искорке от её подруг.» Русская версия= :Голованова: ::Друг на всю жизнь — ::Вот что ты значишь. ::Друг на всю жизнь — ::Вот что ты значишь. ::Мир для меня был и скучным и пасмурным, ::Отвернулась — и всё пошатнулось. ::Ты помогла мне увидеть всё по-новому, ::И поняла я, что это здорово. ::Ты будто звезда в дневном небе, ::Мой алмаз в час вечерний. ::Сияет свет твой без меня. ::Друг на всю жизнь — ::Вот что ты значишь. ::Друг на всю жизнь — ::Вот что ты значишь. ::И не счесть испытаний ::Кто честен с другом, ::Но как узнаешь? ::(Изменить всё...) Изменит всё ::Лишь одно слово — ::И к друзьям ::Ты вернешься снова. ::Ты будто звезда в дневном небе, ::Мой алмаз в час вечерний. ::Сиять тебе время пришло. ::Друг на всю жизнь — ::Вот что ты значишь. ::Друг на всю жизнь — ::Вот что ты значишь. ::Упасть готова ::Я уже была, ::Но мне на помощь ::Одна ко мне ::Ты пришла. ::Друг на всю жизнь — ::Вот что ты значишь. ::Друг на всю жизнь — ::Вот что ты значишь. ::Друг на всю жизнь — ::Вот что ты значишь. ::(Звезда в дневном небе...) ::Друг на всю жизнь — ::Вот что ты значишь. ::(Алмаз в час вечерний...) ::Вот что ты значишь. |-|Оригинальная озвучка= :Сантос: ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::I couldn't see what was ::Right there in front of me ::Turned my back ::Got my mind off track ::Yeah ::You saw a world that was ::Something new entirely ::Helped me to see ::All the possibilities ::Oooohhhhh.... ::Like a star in the day light ::Or like a diamond at night ::Your light was hidden ::From my sight ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::Every friendship is tested ::You say you're sincere ::But it's all unclear now ::But with a word ::Everything changes ::And just like that ::You and I are right back ::Oohhh.... ::Like a star in the day light (Star in the day light) ::Or like a diamond at night (Diamond at night) ::Your light will shine ::When the time is right ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::When I put my hand out ::And I thought I would fall ::You knew what I needed ::And you came around ::To fix it all ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::Ooohh-wa-ooohh ::(Like a star in the day light) ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::(Like a diamond at night) ::That's what you are to me en:A Friend for Life es:Tu Amistad por Siempre Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»